User blog:WoTee129/Young Justice Misplaced Predictions
Aww, screw it, I'm doing this now. In addition to reviewing episodes, I also make Prediction posts for episodes that have yet to air. This is one such post. Again, I'll be referencing previous reviews and predictions so I hope it doesn't become confusing. Also, just so it's clear, I wrote the first section of this post before the info for Misplaced was announced, then went back and added the second part (beginning with "Well, we got a premiere date.") once the info for Misplaced was announced. Enjoy! Next Episode: Misplaced Description: "When every adult on the planet disappears, only the team, Zatanna, and Billy Batson are left to defeat the five most powerful sorcerers on Earth." Premiere Date: March 3rd This episode has been a long time coming, but hopefully for not much longer. I should think that it would have premiered sometime in January so as to make sure that season two can premiere in March during CN's DC Nation block, but the beginning of February might do as well, if they show a new episode every week and perhaps do a two parter at some point. We should be getting the news from World's Finest any day now telling us whether YJ will return in February or not. I can't imagine that it wouldn't, unless CN has decided to not air the beginning of season two in March, which would be really obnoxious but totally like them. It's actually very unfortunate that we got this hiatus between Secrets and Misplaced, because I can guarantee you that Misplaced will be a HUGE episode, and a direct continuation from Secrets. It has to be. It has to be for the sole reason that Artemis did not confront M'gann and Conner about their "secret" romance in Secrets. Now, it HAS to happen in the next episode, in Misplaced. That is not something that can just disappear for a few episodes and then randomly return whenever, it has to happen now. And we all know from her character that Artemis will not confront M'gann privately and quietly, she will aggressively and quite publicly accuse them of having a secret relationship. And that means that Wally will find out as well. This all HAS to happen, and if it doesn't... well then that would be bad. Either that or I'm missing something huge. The effect is that M'gann and Conner finally come out with their relationship, and that Wally is forced to reconsider his crush choice, consequently pushing him away from M'gann and towards a relationship with Artemis. They won't officially become a couple in Misplaced and likely not in the episode after that, but we will see it openly considered, either by Wally or Artemis, another, third-party character, or just as a subtle foreshadow provided by no one character in particular. Confronting M'gann about her secrets will also cause Artemis to reflect on her own, but those secrets may or may not come into the light in Misplaced. The only guarantee is that they will be present in the episode. This, too, is a continuation from Secrets, as Zatanna pushed Artemis to confront her secrets but never succeeded. Those secrets would not have to be a part of Misplaced, though, if not for the other circumstances already in place. As you can see, then, Secrets and Misplaced form a story arc, much like Failsafe and Disordered, though perhaps not as connected, based on the theme of 'secrets and lies.' Secrets incorporated all of the secrets and lies (I'm pretty sure) into its plot, so it is likely that Misplaced will too, and that means the mole plotline. Like I said, Misplaced is going to be a HUGE episode. Come to think of it, it might even be important enough to justify the re-entrance of The Light into the show, though that is just idle speculation. I am especially anticipating that above all, this episode will be huge for Wally. Secrets focused on Artemis, now Misplaced must focus on Wally. Wow, I actually just thought of that now (that Secrets focuses on Artemis and that Misplaced should focus on Wally), and I LOVE it. I really hope it actually happens, because the duality in the arc would be superb. Anyway, I say this because if Artemis does confront M'gann and Conner, then that will force Wally's character to come to the crossroads in his characterization. Specifically, Wally is a character of denial. This denial was shown in Denial, when he desperately tried to deny the existence of magic, and in Disordered, when he is shown as in denial over the events of Failsafe. Then, in Secrets, he hits on M'gann more than he has in many episodes, just as he did to Black Canary during their therapy session. This, his reversion into his cocky, womanizing self, I believe to be a symptom of his denial. The one major flaw with this theory is that there appears to be no one central fact over which Wally is in denial, but instead several. He was (is?) in denial over the existence of magic in Denial, and in Disordered, he was in denial over his feelings toward Artemis. I am unsure whether that means that Weisman and Vietti have yet to reveal that central fact (unlikely, there has been no evidence of anything of the sort so far), or that there simply is none. Also, there is an interesting contrast between Wally and Artemis in that when Black Canary confronted Wally about his feelings for Artemis, he remained in flat denial, but when she confronted Artemis, Artemis wasn't able to deny it. She sat forward suddenly, eyes wide with shock, then slumped in resignation. This is very exciting, for it can only mean one thing: Artemis has realized and acknowledged her feelings for Wally. It doesn't mean she is ready for a romance with Wally, or to admit it to him, or even to fully accept it herself, but she does know now that she feels something for him, and that is huge. It also ties into the moment that she confronts M'gann and Conner and Wally finds out that they're dating, because in this moment, not only will Artemis be confronting her own secrets and those of her friends, she will be confronting her feelings for Wally. Like I said, this episode is going to be, has to be, a crucial turning point in the show. If everything I've predicted comes to pass, then it will serve as the crossroads for many of the characters and perhaps the plot as well. Well, we got a premiere date. March 3rd. Saturday morning, March 3rd. At 10:30am. Young Justice is not ''a Saturday morning cartoon. This is insulting. But CN is known for their horrible planning, such as having YJ premiere with eight episodes left in the first season in the beginning of March when it was scheduled to premiere the second season at the end of the month in the DC Nation block. Have they just completely forgotten about that? Please tell me they aren't just going to call some random episode around the end of season one the premiere of season two. Or season three. Yup, the bigwigs at CN really don't know what they are doing to a truly brilliant show. As for the actual episode, Misplaced is being promoted as one of those episodes where everyone on the planet disappears and yours truly is forced to save them all. With a twist. That twist is Captain Marvel. It looks like this is his big moment. His ''secret that he has been lying about for the entire season is about to come to the light. And Zatanna is coming back, too. Secrets arc, anyone? Although... the presence of Zatanna may or may not be enough to halt Artemis from making her accusation on M'gann. Either way, though, it will still be present in the episode, so I still think there will be an arc here. Plus, if Zatanna is coming back then she might resume trying to make Artemis reveal her secrets. Or at least, again, she will make it present within the episode. Also, Zatanna is back for the third time in this show, and only for the second time within the vicinity of Robin. I am looking forward to seeing how they interact. If all these secrets are present within Misplaced, then the mole plot line will be too, and being alone in the world does present a one-time opportunity to purge the corruption from your ranks. The five most powerful sorcerers on Earth. Wotan seems likely. Does Klarion count as a sorcerer? Other than them I am not sure if any character we have met in YJ could be called one of the five most powerful sorcerers on Earth. Also, are The Light included in the disappearance of every adult on Earth? Probably not. Like I said, Misplaced may just be important enough to justify the reappearance of The Light. But it will have to be VERY important for that too happen. This episode seems to fit the bill, what with a world-wide phenomena in place. But for The Light to openly reappear, this episode has to put into motion their grand scheme, to begin to end this season. Epically. It does seem quite possible in Misplaced, but the only way to find out is to wait. Another month. Fantastic. Just a quick little thing that I thought up: someone on the Team may very well die before the season is done. I said before that I think it will be Superboy. As sad as that makes me, when you think about it, it makes sense structurally. Superboy was "born" late. He first opened his eyes when he was quite old, at sixteen. There would then be a kind of structural balance, a duality if you will, if he died early and young. Like I said, sad. Category:Blog posts